The Lord of the Flies and Harry Potter
by watchurback
Summary: Harry meets Ralph, the new kid who's attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry unexpectedly along with Jack; 6 months after the rescue. Updated again!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Lord of the Flies

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Lord of the Flies nor Harry Potter, as you very well know- I'm sure.

Summary: Harry meets Ralph, the new kid who's attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry unexpectedly along with Jack; 6 months after the rescue.

**First Chappie**

"Hey Ron," said Harry during breakfast at the Great Hall "who is that new kid? He seemed to have just arrived and it's midterm. That's allowed?"

"Of course it is," Hermione answered, spreading jam on her toast. "honestly, you're a 6th year now, are you ever going to read 'Hogwarts: A History'?"

Harry was about to tell her that he didn't need to; he had her to recite every bit of information in that book. But the Headmaster cleared his throat and stood up, to make an announcement.

"Good morning, I trust you're all enjoying this morning's breakfast? Good, good." His voice magnified across the room so that every student's attention was aimed at him "Most of us who possess magical abilities are detected and are thereby instantly requested to attend Hogwarts, starting at first year. That's right; not all of us. Most of us."

Harry, knowing that his query about the new kid was about to be solved, sensed what was coming next.

"However, those whom have gone unnoticed finally have found their place and joined us. Put your hands together for Ralph Whitman of Gryffindor, and Jack Merridew of Slytherin!"

The Gryffindors cheered for their new house-mate. There were some boos from the Slytherins though; Jack wasn't a pureblood.

Ralph's reaction, however, was unexpected. He didn't look happy or seemed to feel welcome or intimidated like anyone else would. Instead he stood up from his seat, peered at the Slytherin table with his mouth wide open and his face was pale.

"Jack?" His voice escaped his throat as a hoarse whisper "Jack Merridew…. You're… you're here too?"

Jack was gazing at him in return. Not with shock though, but with disgust and disappointment.

Ralph, suddenly flushing pink as he noticed everyone's eyes on him, immediately sat back down again and resumed eating. Or at least pretended to continue eating.

Harry looked at the boy sympathetically, curiosity invaded him.

"Let's go ask him which year he's been classified into," Harry suggested to his friends "this is an unusual circumstance."

They approached the boy they now knew was called Ralph, whom was staring intently at the Slytherin table with wide horrified eyes, gnawing at his supposed food.

Ron cleared his throat.

"Hello," he greeted cheerfully "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. We were just wondering which year you've been put into."

Ralph gulped down his food and turned to him. Red hair and freckles. Just like the murderer. The murderer by the name of Jack whom he thought he'd escaped from forever. But he didn't. Jack was stuck in the same school as him until graduation, which was not until another four and a half years.

Ralph realized that he was staring at the boy for quite a while without speaking.

"First year," he said quickly, undaunted "Only for a week though- I only need to master the basics. And then I'll be advanced to second year for two weeks. Dumbledore recons I'll be able to handle everything quickly seeing I'm old enough to tackle much more advanced things. Finally I shall get transferred to third year where I belong."

"Oh," said Harry "that's… interesting."

Ron nodded in agreement. The boy continued to gaze at the Slytherin table.

"I expect it's the same with…" he took a deep breath "with Jack."

The trio eyed each other questionably; Ralph and his obvious obsession with Jack was peculiar.

"He killed Piggy," Ralph explained, his voice shaking with emotion. "And all he wanted was his glasses back, because he couldn't see without them. And we needed them to make a fire, so that transportation could notice our smoke and rescue us. And he went and ordered him to be killed. He murdered Piggy!"

Ron's expression was a picture. Not knowing what the kid was talking about, he clearly thought him mental.

"Well," said Hermione quickly "it's been a pleasure meeting you. Goodbye."

Puzzled over the boy's speech; Harry, Ron and Hermione left Ralph- who was now being interrogated by fellow (well to-be fellow) third-years.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I'll need a review or two before posting the next chapter, just to be certain that there's an interest in where this story's going. You might find things a little hard to understand if you haven't read/watched the Harry Potter series or read/watched Lord of the Flies.

We shall meet Peter Pan and the Lost Boys next; kidding. Remember to tell me honestly what you think in the review!


	2. Second Chappie

**Second Chappie**

"Come on Ralph," piped a teeny first year, "it's Herbology now."

"That's similar to biology, right?" Ralph asked curiously, walking alongside the boy.

"Uhhh…. What is biology?"

"Never mind."

"Mind this though," the boy said, glancing it at him. "We have it with the Slytherins."

Ralph felt a tight knot in his stomach. He'd be taking the same lesson as Jack.

Ralph sighed and pulled back his hair in frustration as he realized the predicament he had fallen into; what with being in the same grade alongside teeny people- the age he was 2 years ago, when he was deprived from civilized life on the isolated island…

"Good luck Ralphie," Michael, a supposedly fellow third year said, as he gave him the 'thumbs up' for his performance at his first lesson in this magical academy.

He would've responded with a "thanks,"- however his throat was too tight. So he settled on a nod and mustered up a smile. As they approached the classroom, they were coming nearer by the second… nearer to facing the boy that haunted his nightmares for the past two years.

اHe entered the greenhouse quad. A stout witch was waiting for them by the entrance. A few students had gathered around her. Ralph didn't see Jack's head amongst them, which would've been hard to miss seeing that he too, would be prominently taller.

"Welcome to herbology first years," The witch with a strict but kindly face said, greeting them. "My name is Professor Sprout. Should you find remote interest in plants, animals and the general physical elements of our fascinating world, then I see no reason why you shouldn't perform compassionately in this subject. Let the lesson officially commence. Everyone off to Greenhouse One, over there. Mind you wait patiently, and don't under any circumstance, touch anything! Unless you wish to be contaminated and expelled of course. Quickly. You boy," she pointed at Ralph, "Stay behind. You too."

Heart beating rapidly, Ralph turned to the other person she was addressing. Jack had appeared. He stood as further away from him as possible.

"Now," she said sternly "I'm going to keep an extra eye out on you two. You're meant to perform at a much higher standard than your classmates, should I feel you're adequately qualified to be promoted into a higher year- then it shall indeed be realized in due course. So, follow these instructions carefully: I want to see outstanding performance from the both of you today. You shall return here promptly after dinner to execute your first practical examination, based upon your comprehension of the subject of today's lesson. Which is handling water-leaf herbs. Quite easy but that is not to say you may 'slack out', as your contemporaries say. Shortly after, you shall be handed sheets which is imperative that you study from tonight. For I shall test you on it for your written test tomorrow, also after dinner. You pass, I shall promote you. Fail, then you remain in First Year until you actually do pass. So I suggest you both pay full attention and participate to your utmost extent. Any questions?"

"I have one," Jack said, nose in the air. "Can we go now?"

Ralph cleared his throat.

"I have a relevant question," he quickly said "is our promotion only based on passing Herbology?"

"Certainly not, no." She answered. "I believe that each day throughout the week you shall be tested on one of your various subjects."

Ralph suppressed a groan.

"I know this question should be reserved for the Headmaster," he said. "But what if I pass everything except, say, one or two subjects?"

"Yes. That is something to worry about… because of potions." She said, "I can't be quite too sure, but I think that you'll constantly be examined on those specific subjects until you eventually do pass them. But you'll be held back in First Year even further in time, as you'd most probably be examined once a week only. Enough of the discussion now. Let us proceed with the lesson."

She barged into the Greenhouse and and grabbed something which was placed inside a pot.

"Water-leaf herbs," she explained. "Anyone know anything about them?"

Someone shot their hand up.

"Yes?"

"They're found on water?"

"Obviously. Hence the name. Anything else, yes- you?"

"My mum uses them when she's cooking," a little girl added.

"Yes. They're food ingredient material. Actually, they're versatile. For they are used in potions, wands and can even be used to cleanse broomsticks. Those are just a few examples."

Ralph shut his eyes, attempting to memorize all this.

"Now I shall teach you how to brew them, so that you are enabled to use them." She said. "These ones here, which are freshly picked, are useless. To activate their qualities, you must dip them slowly into this Herbal Solution, called Rowsy Ruff- after the name of the wizard who discovered it. Observe its colour. Once it starts to turn slightly orange, take it out with those special fork-like objects called Disformayuns, ever seen them before?"

There was a murmur of assent.

"After you've taken them out, place them on a hard, dry surface such as these pads and wait for them to dry. It should take approximately 5 to 10 minutes. After the moisture has completely perished, you are entitled to use them."

The bell sounded, indicating the end of the lesson.

"Stay. I haven't dismissed you yet. With the exception of the two pupils who know who they are, you shall carry out the task of brewing the herbs successfully in our next lesson. If you haven't been paying any attention, which I'm assuming is the case with most of you; I recommend research in the library. Mind it doesn't happen again though; I must warn you that I'm a full supporter of discipline. I'm generously letting you off now as it is your first day. OK well I shall cease my ranting. Goodbye."

The class eagerly clamored out of the talkative woman's lesson.

"Retained any of the information?" She inquired of Ralph as he passed by her.

"95 of it."

"Good boy."

During the practical, Ralph was carefully placing his herbs into the solution. Out of the blue, Jack's elbow knocked it over.

Ralph wildly turned around to see whether the teacher had noticed. Jack quickly went back to his own work. The teacher hadn't noticed.

"Professor," Ralph called frantically. "He… he knocked over my solution!"

"Did not!" Jack half-shouted with false indignance. "How dare you try to frame the innocent?"

The teacher wearily handed Ralph new contents.

This time, while Ralph was using the Disformayun to peel out his leaf, Jack sneaked towards him. He slapped Ralph's wrist onto the solution, causing him to cry with pain and drop the leaf, once more. Within an eye blink, Jack was back at his place absorbed with his own work.

The professor angrily approached Ralph.

"You are to tell me it's Jack this time again, are you?" She said testily.

"It is!"

The teacher pulled out a paper.

"I heard that you two have your severe differences, but to sacrifice your academics to achieve vengeance isn't the way to go Mr. Whitman. That was your second and last chance; you're failing. And 20 points from Gryffindor for an attempted accusation on a fellow candidate. I am disappointed."

-0-0-0-0-0

Thank you sooo much to my wonderful 8 reviewers. I apologize for taking long to update. It wont happen next time, all I need is at least one review on this (second) chapter.


	3. Third Chappie

**Third Chappie**

"Congratulations, Mr. Whitman." Dumbledore said, after viewing his report card. "You are officially a Second Year now. Another two weeks and you can finally join the year of your age group, assuming you'll pass of course. Just study and you'll do fine."

That was 2 weeks after his arrival. Jack only had a week to go before becoming a Third Year.

Ralph nodded and headed out to the corridors. He didn't know any of the Second Years. He had Third Year friends such as Michael, but they were no good for the time-being. So what would he do between classes? He didn't want to be seen wandering around alone like a hermit. He was accustomed to being accompanied almost everywhere he went.

He spotted Kyle during his train of thoughts, his First Year acquaintance.

"That's it? You've finally been promoted?" The tiny boy inquired.

"Yeah…"

"Oh. I'm really going to miss you. I know you won't hang out with me. You'd probably say you will. But I know it. You won't."

"You could at least fake some happiness for me and offer cong-"

"You'll most likely find someone in Second Year and forget all about me."

"Kyle-"

"I've seen it before. You were bluntly humiliated to be seen with us. With me. You say you want me to fake happiness. You couldn't even try to appear ensconced, even in the slightest measurement. You made it so obvious you hated being seen with us."

"If I had known you feel that-"

"Do you appreciate anything I did for you whatsoever? Who helped you with your studies? Me. Who guided you and escorted you when you were new to this place? Me. Who defended you against Jack? I did."

"I thanked you-"

"Merely saying 'thanks' isn't genuine gratitude. It's simply a display of etiquette and politeness. You don't repay favors by shooting out that word. It's so easy; anybody can do it without effort. People could go to the moon for you, and if all you can say is 'thanks' and feel satisfied then without rendering any form of redemption then you really would be abusing the Give and Take policy."

"Well what is it that you want then?"

"If you can't even figure that out then you aren't even eligible to be placed into First Year! Let alone second. I think it's despicable that I'm so bloody smart that when I requested to skip First Year they rejected. Only because I'm physically small. You know why I want to skip so badly? I have no friends here at my year. They consider me a 'geek', when I talk to them like the way I'm talking to you know they call me 'talkative' and order me to 'Shut up!', but it's only because unlike them I'm passive, intellectual and so have much to say. I use complex words they don't understand; they refer to me as 'weird' and walk off. When it's them who are pathetic for obtaining vocabulary which quantity is equivalent to the size of a sand grain."

Ralph froze. Was Piggy's spirit back to haunt him?

Kyle stopped talking and looked at him expectantly. What was Ralph to say to that? 'Oh too bad your friends are crazy and you should be King of the World'?

Kyle's face fell at Ralph's silence and without another word, turned and began walking off.

Ralph's brain finally clicked. He was now aware that he was left with an ultimatum: Go after Kyle and assure him that he'll remain a loyal friend of his… or go look like an idiot and say something amongst the lines of 'Hi can I be your friend?' to the Second Years and risk being rejected. They had laughed at him when he was walking alongside the First Years after all…

He needed someone to accompany him during times of hardship.

He ran and caught up with Kyle.

"I'm sorry. Can we be good friends from now on?"

Kyle looked up at him engrossed in thought. Has the damage already been done?

"Sure." He said, and grinned.

Ralph grinned back. More of a grin of relief, but better than a squirm of indignity at the "best" he can do for a friend.

Stop thinking that! He scolded himself. Kyle is a good, noble and misunderstood genius. You're lucky to befriend him.

A girl with long blonde locks, whom he had never seen before, suddenly walked past him. She shot him a quick friendly smile while she flicked her hair away from her shoulders when she noticed him staring at her. He, too quickly, returned it.

"What year is she in?" He asked Kyle in a daze after she walked off with a friend.

"Second." Kyle said, grinning as he comprehended Ralph's reaction to his hormones, a stage one goes through during puberty "Her name is Svetlana and she's originally Russian. Single. Which boy doesn't figuratively drool all over her?"

"Was I that obvious?" Ralph asked worriedly.

"Yes. But don't take it bad. They all are."

Ralph felt a strong desire to talk to her. Hear voice. Know everything there is to know about her… meet her acquaintance at least.

He was glad Kyle enlightened him a bit about her. However he had to resist asking more questions. It'll make him look like an obsessed stalker.

An idea clicked in.

"I've only been here for 2 weeks and I miss muggle food like Coke and Oreos already. How could you people tolerate a whole year without them? With the Headmaster's approval, I'll open a muggle snack stand in the hallways."

"So you can meet her while she's giving her orders and so that she can hear about you when you're the Talk of the School, right? Clever."

"I just don't know why nobody's done anything like that here before."

McGonagall was enraged when she saw the queue at the stand the following day.

"I am the Head of your house." She berated after a Transfiguration class "You should have come to me for permission. That's my responsibility."

"It doesn't matter, with all do respect. You wouldn't have objected anyway. I have learned from my mistake and intend not to repeat it."

"Are you claiming that your psychic? I would have objected. This food you're selling is junk. It contrasts Hogwart's healthy food severely. And all the wrappers and caps are the cause of litter."

"We're residing in this boarding school for an entire year with the insignificant exception of the scarce Winter Holidays, if you don't mind me commenting, Professor," Kyle added "so it's ok to have junk food once in a while, it gives you pleasure and it's a change from routine. As for litter, there are certain spells that can take care of that in a matter of seconds."

McGonagall eyed him with astonishment.

Then her expression softened.

"Well, why not? Third years and above to get treated when they go to Hogsmeade after all… I'll leave you in charge of the litter then. Mind you, if I see so much as a gum wrapper- I shall prohibit you from progressing with it. How did you procure your product supplies?"

Ralph didn't have the slightest clue what procure meant. Kyle whispered the definition,

"Oh, I um, had them mailed to me. By post."

"That explained the numerous owls with huge packages at breakfast…"

"It wasn't enough. There was such a huge demand for them… I left half the queue to no avail."

"Business opportunity! Increase the prices…" She replied with a smile.

"I think I might just do that…" Ralph answered, turning away. "Bye Professor."

"Hold on Mr. Nadjowski, stay behind as I need to talk to you." She commanded Kyle.

Ralph waited patiently outside. The three students he met at his first day approached him.

"Cool idea." The boy he remembered called Ron complimented. "Harry you never told me how cool those popsticles were."

"Popsicles," Hermione corrected.

"I never got to eat much. Dudley would gobble any he would lay his sight on, so I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Pig." Ron remarked.

"Did you see the way those disgusting Slytherins reacted to the muggle food though?" Hermione asked conversably.

"All the more food available for the rest of the houses." Ralph said brightly.

"Here here." Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Well how were your first 2 weeks here Ralph, do you like it?" Hermione asked.

"It could have been better," Ralph winged, contemplating the fact that it would be a whole extra week before he'd finally get to join his official classmates thanks to Jack.

Kyle finally arrived.

"Well hope things start to look up, sincerely." Hermione said, walking away with her friends.

"See you." Harry called, and Ron waved.

"What did McGonagall want?" Ralph asked Kyle.

"To see whether I'm still interested in skipping classes. I quote her, 'Your objection illuminated your intelligence.' Wow, remind me to always contradict her!"

"Don't push it."

Ralph felt the urge to express what had been bothering him for quite some time now.

"Why on Earth did Svetlana arrive practically last and so ended being at the back of the queue?" Ralph asked Kyle fervently and rhetorically.

"Oh well, there's always tomorrow…" Kyle said optimistically. "Remember to acquire abundant orders this time though."

Suddenly he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Jack looked like he was having the time of his life, clearly teaching Svetlana how to ice-skate. The door to a normally empty unoccupied classroom had a sign hung on it that read:

Come have fun ice-skating! Healthy exercise! Activate those human motor skills. Only for ₤3 per hour. Free if you want to be taught/trained how to do it by yours truly, Jack Merridew!

That boy never let Ralph top him in anything.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

No reviews, no new chapter. So review on please!


End file.
